


K

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Other, Pegging, dickgirl, girls fucked every guy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 扶她Kyrie草尼禄和新V 一带二
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	K

姬莉叶是扶她，有唧唧也有P。本作唯一的1。一次take尼禄和新V两人。有扶她x其他角色暗示。  
很低俗很雷很缺德  
所有人都搞在一起所有人都很ooc接受不了不要看   
接受不了不要看  
接受不了不要看  
—————————————  
life sucks.  
尼禄深信这一点无疑。千里迢迢跑山上算是把他爹和叔叔的百年恩怨解决了。他俩砍完树跟着他一起回家。顺带一个V，不知道是什么原因总之这卢柴棒诗人得以单独存在。  
一路上相顾无言。尼禄很难和从未谋面的父亲找到共同话题，V更是晕车一样倒头就睡。好在他叔叔当中间人能起点通话作用。在半路停下来加油的时候尼禄给姬莉叶打了个电话，把这些事情都如实相告，女孩声音温柔，软软地劝他安慰他。  
车反正终归会到家里。见到姑娘尼禄先来了个久违的拥抱，她准备好一顿大餐迎接归来的家人。和维吉尔寒暄几句算是打招呼。  
就这样过了一些时日，基本情况稳定下来。今晚姬莉叶做一顿好饭犒劳杀恶魔回来的但丁维吉尔。饭后维吉尔倒是很识趣，早早提出休息。  
门一关灯一暗。剩下尼禄在厨房里洗碗，姬莉叶说那她先上去。这当然不只是字面意思。正常情侣都知道的另一层含义。他等把最后一个盘子放在架上，擦擦手轻手轻脚上楼。在门口迟疑了一番还是推开。  
姬莉叶跟V已经不顾他率先搞起来。V再怎么瘦弱也比姑娘宽阔一些，硬邦邦躺在姬莉叶腿上让她帮自己撸/管。尼禄眼中即使是性事姬莉叶做起来也自带圣光，有那么一层怜悯世人浸于情欲之中的意思。V很轻易因为女孩柔软的手指和触碰而呻吟，诗人向来善解人意。自己做好润滑大腿一片湿透。姬莉叶穿着一件旧睡裙，白色印花让尼禄想到草地和鲜花。她慢慢撩起裙子的边缘，于是尼禄看到她那根玩意儿在裙子下面挺起来。  
起初尼禄觉得这画面怎么看怎么诡异。说实话他和姬莉叶青梅竹马小二十年，但真正发展出肉体关系也没多久。姬莉叶羞赧地告诉他自己身体不同于常人的秘密，尼禄吓了一跳。他都不明白这对圣女来说是诡异的赏赐还是嘲弄的诅咒。姬莉叶红着脸生平第一次坦白。随后尼禄意识到他们之间的关系有那么点不一样。  
但是他顺从了，他不欺负姑娘，真要比试的话温柔的姬莉叶怎么会是他的对手。尼禄躺在床上任姬莉叶亲吻他抚摸他。等到姬莉叶切切实实草他的时候尼禄开始觉得不对劲。他没想过这姑娘会有这样的力气，顶弄他要死要活。事后尼禄问起来，克雷多知道这件事情吗？姬莉叶没有回答。尼禄突然猜测到她为何对这事儿这么熟稔的原因，但是已经无从考证。某种诡异的恐怖感在他心中升起。  
后来尼禄觉得没什么好说的。反正他不止一次撞见他叔跟他爸搞来搞去的现场。但丁知道他们俩做过了，但估计不知道内情。因为他只是跟尼禄说小心别让你爸这么快抱孙子。不久之后V又加入，尼禄不知道这是不是开放式关系，反正瞎搞而已。可能跟他们家沾点关系的人和事儿都不正常，因为他们家就没有正常过。尼禄花了很久意识到他永远无法像普通人一样生活。  
现在，V亲吻着姬莉叶的性/器。没多久躺到床上弯起腿，姬莉叶缓缓推进去操V。V手指抓住床单，总是一副要死掉的样子。姬莉叶头发依旧束起，她的身体挨着V，隐约看到睡裙勾勒出女体曲线。她是那样一个真实而特别的圣女。她动，然后V惊出啊你，发出小小的尖叫声。  
姬莉叶小声问V感觉如何，疼不疼，之类的。每次她都这样问，好姑娘。V摇头，但眼圈依旧红。没什么技巧，姬莉叶让V射出来。弄脏她的裙子，她拥抱着V，手指梳理他的头发。尼禄爬到床上跟V换了个位置。  
他腾出一只手帮V撸馆可以让V重新硬。然后吻姬莉叶。他怀念和姬莉叶亲吻的感觉，以前他们背着克雷多蜻蜓点水似的亲一下脸颊就算是约会战果了。姬莉叶温柔地吻着他，她是那样温和无害，在别人看来这姑娘会为一只蚂蚁的死垂泪。  
姬莉叶插进来，尼禄感觉胀满。他又转而亲吻V，手里抓住V的性器。那是一种表演性质的亲吻，多数时刻似乎为了讨好姬莉叶。不管姑娘是否真的被取悦，尼禄都确实感觉到姬莉叶把他撑满。尼禄离开V，感觉到姬莉叶正抱着他，软软的胸脯贴着自己的身体。他将手放在姬莉叶背上，很快因为姬莉叶剧烈动作而抱紧女孩。姬莉叶拍他肩膀，示意被他勒痛，当尼禄放开她的时候姬莉叶掐住他的脖子。  
尼禄闭上眼睛，憋住呼吸，很快睁开翻白，他忘了帮V手/淫。脸色涨红。他沉浸在真空带来濒死体验中。感觉到姬莉叶射在他身体里了。他发出艰涩的声响，然后毫无征兆地解放。  
姬莉叶的睡裙彻底报废，和先前的那些衣服一起。尼禄软软地滑下来，躺在V身边。很久意识回笼，听到姬莉叶在叫他的名字。姬莉叶，洁白的圣女，她会为一只蚂蚁的死亡流泪，干净纯洁，温和美好。  
她在尼禄和V的脸颊上各留下一个吻。尼禄的呼吸逐渐平稳，他们三个挤在窄窄的床上。V跟姬莉叶聊天，说到明天用什么食材做饭。V不知道说了什么逗笑了姬莉叶。尼禄起身出门去楼下晾衣服的阳台给姬莉叶找一套新的睡衣。  
他打开门出去，下楼时撞见他父亲。维吉尔端着茶杯看着他来时的方向。迟疑地问尼禄那是姬莉叶的房间吗，因为他刚才看见V进去了一直没有出来过。  
尼禄漫不经心地说是，然后让他父亲忘了这些事情。维吉尔终于意识到具体什么意思。他没有惊讶没有诧异，只是跟尼禄说小心点。  
这让尼禄想起但丁的话。  
男性恶魔被女性人类结合也有可能怀孕，你自己注意点，毕竟，前车之鉴。维吉尔说着转身离开。  
尼禄上楼，走了两步突然觉得不对。他反映出来那个被字。前车之鉴，维吉尔说的到底是谁，或者说是哪一个？甚至——哪两个？  
尼禄打开门，姬莉叶和V已经迷迷糊糊睡着，尼禄躺在床边挨着他们。身体的温度传递到他身上。姬莉叶刘海散乱，尼禄轻轻伸手帮她拂平，他不再多想，闭上眼睛。  
END


End file.
